1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of puncturing devices adapted for use in obtaining body fluid samples.
2. Description of Related Art
Puncturing systems adapted for use in obtaining body fluid samples are used, for example, by diabetics who need to check their blood sugar level multiple times daily and who need a sample of body fluid, usually blood or interstitial fluid, obtained via a puncturing wound that is generated with a puncturing system.
A puncturing system of this type can include a magazine that contains a lancet carrier that carries several lancets, and a puncturing device having a compartment for a magazine of this type, an incremental advancing mechanism for moving the lancets of a magazine that is inserted into the compartment to a puncturing position in a sequential manner, and a puncturing drive for accelerating a lancet that is positioned in the puncturing position for a puncturing motion.
In puncturing systems of this type, a transmission of force from the puncturing drive to a lancet that is positioned in the puncturing position must occur by means of adequate coupling. Known coupling means are complex, require much mechanical effort, and necessitate fabrication at low tolerances such that the associated costs are substantial.
There has thus been a need in the art to devise a way in which a cost-efficient puncturing system of the type specified above can be created.